coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9440 (25th April 2018)
Plot Adam and Shona pass as a row breaks out. Adam tells Tracy she's going too far when she insults Billy in front of a desperately upset Summer. He agrees to move out within the hour and Adam offers to lend a hand while Shona takes Summer to the cafe. Alya is annoyed that Imran is the investor but Zeedan tells her that he has no choice. Yasmeen and Alya help him clean up Speed Daal, ready for the furniture arriving. Shona asks Adam to find a way to get Tracy to change her mind. Summer is upset that things are not getting better. She realises she's lost her notebook. David assures Emma that things are over between him and Shona. Kate is upset to hear that Rana helped Zeedan. Shona assures a depressed Summer that Billy will come good. Rana admits that she misses her parents and is advised by Imran to leave things alone. Angie tells Adam that Tracy is fiddling the florist's books. He asks her for details so that he can use it as leverage to keep a roof over Summer's head. She deliberately leaves the room with the accounts on view for Adam to peruse. Shona proposes to Tracy that she moves into the flat with Billy and Summer and she helps with the rent. She and Adam force the issue by telling Tracy they know she's not declaring her rental income to the taxman and will report her if she doesn't agree. Speed Daal's furniture has been delivered. Zeedan and Yasmeen take Alya to task for not being supportive of Imran investing. Saying she's had enough, Alya storms off. Tracy glowers as Billy and Summer move back in. Aidan decides to bin the notebook to save Summer's embarrassment. Audrey, Gail and Bethany confront David about Emma. Contrary to their expectations, he tersely agrees that Max and Lily can stay with Audrey until things settle down. Billy insists Shona can have his bedroom while he has the sofabed. Max tells David he needs him and Lily and he agrees they can stay, hugging Max. Billy is hurt when Summer says he messes everything up and as soon as she's old enough she's moving out. Rana gets annoyed when Kate admits she jealous of her still being friends with Zeedan, saying she's lost her family and won't give up any more. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate fights her insecurities over Rana; David's family confronts him over Emma; and Shona asks Adam to help Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,280,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes